


OHANA MEANS FAMILY

by smolyoonoh



Series: you can't take exo anywhere in public [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO is wild, Multi, Sexual Humor, Texting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolyoonoh/pseuds/smolyoonoh
Summary: exo has a gc and it gets wildt





	OHANA MEANS FAMILY

**mothersuho named the chat "I JUST WANT TO BE IN YOUR LIVES"**

 

 **mothersuho:** HEY KIDDOS

 **kingxing:** kindly fuck off

 **pcy** : ^^

 **ohsehoon** : oh god not another one of these

 **byebaekhyun** : HENLO HOES

 **kingxing** : nono someone remove baekhyun from the chat

 **byebaekhyun** : pork kay ? ):

 **kimjongcomeinme** : THE FUCK IS POR KAY I AM 100% KOREAN AND I KNOW THAT ITS PORQUE YOU ILLITERATE FUCK

 **byebaekhyun** : well hello to you too jongin

 **kingxing** : are you telling me y'all don't remember the last time baekhyun was in a gc

 **kingxing** : y'all don't remember baekhyun junior pictures ^-^

 **pcy** : i didn't have a problem lol

 **kimminsucc** : i mean of course you didn't, it's either on the side of your face or in your mouth half of the time anyways

**pcy has left the chat**

**jongdashirunrunrun** : what's going on

 **jongdashirunrunrun** : is baekhyun naked again?

 **mothersuho** : this is not how i wanted things to happen 

 **ohsehoon** : to be honest there's a lot of things you didn't want to happen but guess what? kris still left

**mothersuho has removed ohsehoon from the chat**

**mothersuho** : disrespectful ass smh

 **don'tkyungsoo** : i hate all of you

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this shits


End file.
